


Road to Hell and Out Again

by hannibae (xstarxchaserx)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Dark Mark, Inspired by Hadestown, M/M, Typography, snitch - Freeform, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarxchaserx/pseuds/hannibae
Summary: Art inspired by Hadestown for retired unicorn
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Road to Hell and Out Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musingsofaretiredunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/gifts).



> It was a joy to be able to dive into the Hadestown lyrics and my watercolors! I hope you enjoy!

Image Description: Two pictures, side by side. The first has bright colored watercolor paints next to a watercolor painting of a golden snitch flying through a blue sky with fluffy white clouds. Flowers in pinks and reds with green leaves create a bottom border. In between the two, the text reads, "See how the world could be..." The second picture is the same as the first, but with dark colored watercolor paints next to a watercolor painting of the dark mark on a stormy blue, grey, and purple background. The quote continues from the first image, "in spite of the way that it is." This is a quote from the Broadway musical, Hadestown. The painting itself is a split image, with the snitch on one half of a sketchbook and the dark mark upside down on the other. 


End file.
